Tu presencia
by Londarum
Summary: Han pasado los años. Muchos de los que conocí se han ido, tú te has ido, pero tu presencia sigue aquí conmigo. SasuHina. Los acontecimientos no tienen relación directa con el manga.


**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Presencia.**

" _Nada la ataba a vivir…"_

" _Nada era primordial para ella, y tú, mejor que nadie, lo sabías…"_

" _Todo lo dejó atrás con su necio acto, nada importaba. No fuiste suficiente…"._

 _Que te habías lanzado de forma temeraria en contra de las órdenes del capitán de tu equipo. Que no habías atendido razones, aún a sabiendas de tu inferioridad en el campo de batalla, que nada te retenía y que por eso te habías lanzado a una muerte segura, sin tintes heroicos, que sólo dejó en todos nosotros un regusto amargo y doloroso. Tsunade al parecer trataba de torturarme, contándome los detalles de tu muerte sin sentido, de tu muerte culpa de la temeridad del momento, de las ansias tuyas por desaparecer y dejarlo todo atrás. Porque nunca pudiste recuperarte de la muerte de Naruto, porque la huella que dejó en ti jamás pude yo borrarla y sencillamente no podías vivir con el peso de tanto recuerdo. Hinata, porque ya la vida para ti no entrañaba ningún sabor, ninguna satisfacción, tan sólo abriste una puerta para no volver a cruzarla de retorno. Mas no la cerraste, porque en varias ocasiones quise creer que volverías, que me dirías que todo no era más que una broma macabra y que volveríamos a intentarlo._

 _Pero no fue así. Aunque lo quise seguir creyendo hasta en el momento en que las voces se apagaban en suaves murmullos cada vez más lejanos, en que las luces fantasmagóricas del hospital se consumían, cuando tu cuerpo se enfriaba inexorablemente sobra una camilla impersonal que llegué a aborrecer y mientras yo trataba de encontrar un motivo para no lanzarme a mi propia destrucción, la realidad me llamaba desde la otra orilla y me gritaba que ya no estabas aquí._

 _Hinata, porque no encontraste jamás tu sitio entre nosotros, puesto que al morir él se llevó tu último aliento de ganas. Y yo, aunque luché desesperadamente por retenerte, en el fondo sabía que serías sólo una brisa perecedera. Y te perdí, completamente, si bien nunca te tuve._

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Hinata._

 **I. Recuerdos.**

Sé, que en el fondo ella quiso amarme como lo amó a él alguna vez. El pasar de los años me ha podido dar la suficiente claridad para vislumbrarlo y hacerle justicia a su recuerdo, ese que por tantos años –toda mi vida- me torturó de manera implacable. Ella quiso amarme y esa perspectiva me hizo concebir una suave sensación de paz y calma ante la tormenta que se desató en mi obscura existencia. Ahora que estoy pronto a abandonar este camino, que tantas alegrías, tristezas y desazones me trajo, me siento en la obligación de describir la huella que marcó mi vida, como ninguna otra.

Sé que quisiste amarme, Hinata. Pero sé igualmente que no pudiste alcanzar ese objetivo y puedo presentir que esa fue una de las razones que te llevaron tan tempranamente, cuando tu cuerpo estaba en su cenit de belleza, de vitalidad, de energía. Cuando más la vida te reclamaba, cuando yo más anhelaba verte caminar silenciosa a mi lado por las incontables calles de nuestra aldea, te atreviste a emprender el viaje que nunca te traería de retorno. Incontables fueron las horas que deambulé por tu departamento, entrando como un bandido, sin medir siquiera la más mínima consecuencia. Simplemente quería absorber todo lo que habías dejado atrás, quería palpar tu ropa desordenada en el suelo de tu pequeño cuarto. Contemplar las fotografías que de manera desordenada adornaban tu sala. Las plantas que murieron debido al poco cuidado, las notas sin sentido que dejaste regadas por tus cuadernos.

 _-Eres tan tonto, Sasuke… - casi te podía oír burlándote de mí, en algunos de los rincones de tu casa. Como si tu recuerdo estuviera más que dispuesto a jugar conmigo, a enloquecerme._

Me dejaste atrás.

Sé que pretendías amarme, ahora se hace muy claro al rememorar todas aquellas noches en las que reposabas tranquila en mi cama, siempre observando la luz de luna que se colaba por los pliegues de la cortina entreabierta. Lo puedo sentir, casi palpar con tu respiración pausada, con el suave vaivén de tu pecho al recibir el aire de la vida que se colaba en tu figura, en el temblor que se apoderaba de tu cuerpo cuando acariciaba tu piel. Y pensar, que todos esos momentos te iban disminuyendo, porque en el fondo buscabas sentir lo que a mí me impulsaba a vivir, porque verte a mi lado, sentirte sonreír me empujaba a vivir cada día, cada segundo con toda la intensidad que mis pocos años me hacían sentir. Y eso era lo que no podías alcanzar. Eso era lo que quizás envidiabas.

 _Tan tonto._

Nadie me quería de retorno en la aldea. Nadie, porque recibirme a mí, era traicionar a la memoria de Naruto, el fuerte, el noble, mi hermano. El héroe que sin duda este pueblo no olvidará jamás en los años venideros. La persona a la cual nunca dejarán de rendir honores, que toda nueva generación respetará. Aún puedo verlo, si cierro mis ojos y dejo volar mis recuerdos hasta aquellos días en los cuales el mundo nos pertenecía y todo podíamos lograrlo. Un mundo que nos rendía honores y del cual éramos los dueños. Un mundo en dónde Naruto vivía, y en el cual tú lo amabas con todas tus fuerzas, aunque nunca fuiste capaz de reconocerlo. A veces, a lo largo de esta agonía llamada vida, me he preguntado si eso era lo que te atormentaba en el fondo, si ese era el motivo para que en ocasiones, sin un motivo en particular, tu risa se extinguiera de a poco y te sumieras en un impenetrable silencio.

En aquellos instantes yo comprendía que nunca me pertenecerías. Que eras parte de una hermosa ilusión, que se diluía y que por más intentara detener, se me escapaba. Aunque luchara con todas mis fuerzas, aunque pretendiera retenerte un momento más, solo uno más…

Naruto, aún puedo oír tu risa, tus gritos llenos de energía y bullicio. Aún puedo ver el tazón de ramen, que día a día consumías, humear como si estuviera apenas preparado, y todos esos pequeños recuerdos, en primera instancia tan intrascendentales, me van hundiendo en una modorra intemporal de situaciones que se confunden unas con otras. Ya a mis años, ya en el final de todo, ya en mis cabellos plateados, ya en las arrugas que surcan mi rostro cansado, ya en la obscuridad de esta casa que se me hace demasiado pesada, porque está llena de evocaciones que me hacen confiar en que aún sigo allí, que mi piel aún es joven, que aún podía lograr todo lo que me propusiera. Ya a mis años aún no he podido encontrar la paz para vivir con todos aquellos recuerdos. Te sigo admirando, te sigo creyendo.

Todavía puedo verte caer sobre el charco de tu propia sangre, con la mano posada en tu pecho, con tus ojos a punto de cerrarse eternamente, pero siempre, siempre con aquella sonrisa que desde la obscuridad me persigue. Así te vi la última vez, así cuando intenté correr hacía ti, a sabiendas que nada de lo que hiciera podría arrancarte de la muerte, porque ya era tarde, porque mis pies se enredaban entre los otros cadáveres y mi recuerdo más perceptible es el de verte morir bajo la fina lluvia melancólica de mi pasado. De verdad pensé en ese momento que te seguiría, que ambos abandonaríamos todo, pero el final me fue esquivo, sobreviví a pesar de que me arrojé con ciega furia contra nuestros enemigos. No espero entonces que alguien comprenda el lazo que me unía a ti, uno que era más fuerte incluso que los lazos de sangre que me pudieron haber unido alguna vez con mi propia familia. No, aquello iba mucho más allá, pero tú eras la única persona que podría comprenderlo y ya no estás aquí hace mucho tiempo. Hace años. Hace toda una vida.

Hinata fue la primera en culparme de tu muerte, en el funeral mismo intentó dañarme, pero ella misma estaba demasiado agotada, demasiado triste, demasiado herida como para tocarme en realidad. Sus ojos sin embargo calaron en algún lugar de mi alma, como si una certera daga recorriera desde mi cuello hasta mi vientre, así sus ojos me habían estrellado frente a una realidad que no quería ver. Me hizo abrir mis propios ojos, de pronto la tenue lluvia que no nos había abandonado, azotaba a mi cuerpo sin la menor misericordia. Pedí clemencia, mas nadie oyó mi clamor ni mi solicitud. Pedí auxilio a tu sonrisa, y me mantuve en aquel sitio hasta que ya no quedó nadie más que yo. Los ojos de Hinata me seguían observando desde algún lugar con esa indiferencia alarmante, con aquella crueldad que me disminuía. Me moviera dónde me moviera, aunque cerrara mis ojos e intentara pensar en alguna otra cosa, ellos me seguían.

Incluso, en estos instantes, lo hacen.

 _\- ¡Traidor! – me gritaba mientras un familiar trataba débilmente de retenerla_. _Por vez primera pude apreciar todo el fuego que guardaba su alma. - ¡Traidor! – y los murmullos eran cada vez más perceptibles, pero lo único que oía eran sus gritos. Cerré los ojos e intenté apartarle de mis pensamientos. Mas era imposible._

La gente rumoreaba a mis espaldas, me observaba con indiferencia, me trataba con altanería, quería empujarme al abismo, pero nada de eso me importaba en realidad. Hasta la fecha, en la que la mayoría de las personas que buscaban mi daño, reposan bajo la tierra, bajo la bruma de siglos, bajo su propio final, sigue sin dolerme como ellos esperaban. ¿Cómo podían dolerme sus gestos, si mi amigo, mi hermano, la persona que ofrendó casi sin pensarlo su vida por mí, descansaba en un mausoleo de piedra y soledad? Me parecían demasiado egoístas, demasiado ciegos, los que alguna vez me llamaron "compañero" me dieron la espalda y pretendieron fingir que yo no figuraba en el pueblo. Imaginaba que Hinata seguiría su senda, que pasaría por mi lado, con aquella sonrisa de tristeza infinita y que yo no sería más que una sombra que al llegar la obscuridad desaparecería. Pero no fue así, ella siempre fue y será la persona más obsesiva que conocí en mi existencia, la más infantil y tortuosa. La más triste de todas. La más hermosa que alguna vez tuve la desgracia y dicha de besar de manera fugaz bajo un poste de luz a medio extinguir.

La vida fácil, el camino más corto hacia mi destrucción, eran las noches de juerga. En aquel mundo nadie nunca me criticó, ya que tampoco reparaban en mí ni en mi pasado ni en mi presencia y mucho menos en mi historia. Nadie existía para nadie, el ambiente ideal para comenzar a desaparecer de manera cobarde, porque no era capaz de soportar el seguir viviendo. Cuántas noches no grité diciendo que debería estar yo en tu lugar, porque tú merecías seguir vivo, porque todos te amaban, porque tú eras una persona buena. Lo que yo no era, y lo que nunca pude ser, lo que nunca llegaré a ser. ¿Por eso nunca pudiste amarme, Hinata? No te culpo, nadie más que yo puede comprenderte, nadie más que yo entiende tus razones, tus silencios, esas ganas implacables de soledad. ¿Por eso, por más que me buscases, por más que te persiguiera y exigiera siempre un poco más de ti, siempre apartabas la mirada, para decirme que no eras capaz de hacerlo?

¡Cómo dolía saber que lo intentabas con todas tus fuerzas para tu desesperación y para mi tristeza! Hoy puedo hablarte, porque yo sí te hablo en recuerdos, hoy sí puedo confesarte que después de ti hubo muchas otras, incontables mujeres pasaron por mi cuerpo, por mi habitación, pero nadie como tú pudo rozar apenas una milésima parte de mi vida como lo hiciste en tu fugaz paso. Y ahora puedo contarte, las veces que maldije tu recuerdo, porque tú me habías abandonado, mientras yo intentaba vivir. Porque tus ojos me seguían viendo, porque aunque tu cuerpo ya no estuviera, aunque tu esencia hubiera abandonado este mundo, algo de ti seguía aferrándose con fuerza a mi vida.

¿En quién pensabas cuándo tus fuerzas te iban abandonando? ¿Cuál fue el último nombre que pronunciaste al caer a tierra, al sentir el helado puñal que te arrebataba el vivir? ¿A quién dedicaste el último soplo de tu aliento? Algunas veces, cuando ya la vida se me hace pesada, pienso que a pesar de todo, dedicaste algún segundo para mí.

A lo largo de todos estos años las secuencias imaginarias del momento de tu muerte se han sucedido con pasmosa regularidad. En ocasiones el escenario y los acontecimientos cambian, pero lo básico, tu pecho destrozado por un puñal pequeño, siempre se ha mantenido sin variar un ápice. Por una daga que parecía tan indefensa, pero que contenía el mortal veneno de un filo sanguinario que te llevaba. Te veo por lo general cayendo, tu pelo flotando en la nada, ya sin brillo, oliendo siempre a hierbas, tal como podía apreciar en las noches en que te dejabas ver por mi habitación. Tus piernas ya sin poder soportar el peso de tu cuerpo, doblándose para caer de rodillas, con tu mirada extraviada en la nada, pensando… pensando en que ya no tenías ni lugar ni espacio para poder morar junto a nosotros. Pensando que ya no había oportunidad para nada, pensando que nunca te librarías del tormento de un amor que te dañaba cada vez que comprendías que no te dejaría. La tortura acabó por matarte. La tortura te llevó de mi lado porque era más importante.

Por todo, nunca logré apartarte de mis pensamientos. Si supieras esto, ¿me amarías? Si observaras la tenue destrucción que se apoderó en el instante en que vi tu cuerpo tendido en aquella camilla, ¿te enternecerías por mí, aunque sólo fuese un poco? Dolía más que saber que tu amor, que tus ansias pertenecían a otra persona. Nadie más que yo puede saber lo que es seguir aferrado a un recuerdo, a una retrato proyectada por una imaginación casi turbada. Al igual que tú, estoy prendado de una tumba.

¡Cómo te envidiaba, Naruto! ¡Cómo te odiaba a veces, en la penumbra del alcohol y la juerga, cuando ella no quería verme! Cuando cerraba la puerta de manera fulminante, sin un grito, solo con el doloroso poder de su mirada indiferente y yo me quedaba mascullando la rabia en la calle, incapaz de desprenderme de la ira, de la desolación, de la tristeza que me embargaba no tenerla.

¿Qué hubiera sido de mí si no te hubiera encontrado una noche de lluvia? Si no me hubieses atacado en un callejón, pensando que acabarías conmigo por estar sumido en el alcohol, si hubiese pasado de largo. Si hubieras llegado tarde, si te hubieras arrepentido, si lo hubieras pensado tan sólo un poco, con algo de aquella lógica que se te hacía tan difícil. Son tantas variantes, son tantas hipótesis, son tantas las noches que cada una de aquellas ideas me torturó hasta lo indecible, y todo para llegar hasta el mismo punto de partida. Así debían ser las cosas, así debía hallarte, intentado acabar conmigo, con el cuchillo hiriendo mi garganta, con su nombre en tus delicados labios y siempre al borde del llanto. Fue muy fácil detenerte, fue sencillo contener tu ataque e inmovilizarte, tratando a mi vez de dañarte, pero sin conseguir hacerlo. ¿Por qué no me fui simplemente? ¿Qué motivo oculto me impulsó a aplastarte con mi cuerpo, sintiendo como poco a poco te abandonabas a las lágrimas? ¿Qué me llevó a arrastrarte a mi casa, a este tétrico lugar?

¿Quién me dijo que llevándote a la cama te consolaría?

Qué tonto fui, qué iluso, qué triste fui, qué desesperado fui, qué inmaduro fui, qué ciego fui. ¿No es así? ¿No lo crees también? ¿Lo pensabas mientras caminabas silenciosa atrás de mí, tratando de sortear la oscuridad? Porque desde el momento en el cual me enteré de que la razón de tu existencia era él, desde que te sentía siempre silenciosa, mirándolo sin atreverte jamás a dar el paso, porque desde que me miraste con aquel odio infinito, mis ojos nunca dejaron de buscarte. Y nunca pudiste saber que lo que me mantenía en pie era verte, callado, sin pensarlo, sin darme cuenta tampoco hasta aquella noche fría de lluvia que nos cubría en aquel callejón. Hasta aquel momento en que tu mano dudó en cercenar mi cuello, desde que te capturé, desde el instante en que te iba quitando la ropa con furia, con miles de dudas, preguntándome si era lo correcto, pero luego tratando de creer que no nos afectaría, que nos consolaríamos mutuamente de manera egoísta. Desde el minuto en que entré en tu cuerpo con brusquedad y tus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda. Desde que de tus labios brotaba un tenue gemido cada vez que te embestía, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo. Desde que supe y vislumbré que ya nada sería igual. Desde que alcanzaste el orgasmo, gritando su nombre y llorando mientras yo sólo podía contemplarte decidiendo si mandarte al infierno o abrazarte con fuerzas, desde ahí que no he podido dejarlo.

Decidí abrazarte. Con todas las ansias, con toda la lógica que me acometía, te abracé hasta que dejaste de llorar y la noche se hacía más profunda.

A la mañana siguiente ella se marchó sin mediar palabra ni explicación, y yo, dejé que se marchara, deseando no volver a verla otra vez en mi camino. Tratando de borrar todo rastro de su paso por mi habitación quité la ropa de cama, abrí las ventanas y quité las cortinas. Como alienado, me sangré las manos limpiando el suelo, siempre con la ingenua creencia de que de esa manera su presencia desaparecía y todo volvería al curso normal de la monotonía aplastante. Fumé mucho, bebí tanto café que pensé nunca más volvería a dormir en lo que me restara de vida. Di incontables vueltas en mi habitación, y al caer la noche, ya completamente desesperado salí a la calle con la secreta intención de verla aunque fuese algunos breves instantes. Con la secreta esperanza de que al verla de nuevo, las ansias de probar cada centímetro de su piel desaparecerían, que se diluirían en la nada, como siempre tendría que haber sido. Con la secreta esperanza de por fin odiarla con todas mis fuerzas, hasta el punto de desear acabar con su existencia.

¡Qué ciego estaba en aquellos días! Porque cualquiera menos orgulloso que yo hubiera comprendido al instante de que ya no había retorno, que el camino que comenzaba a transitar era intransigente y no me permitiría claudicar en absoluto. Y que desde el primer instante tú me dijiste lo infructuoso que todo sería. Y así te tuve, corta, imprecisa, a ratos, con furia, con calma, con humillaciones, con descaro, con miles de mentiras. Con miles de insultos, con todo el dolor que fui capaz de experimentar, con esa efímera ternura que a veces te embargaba y te hacía querer amarme con desesperación. Con esa cálida sensación de falsa calma que a veces te atrapaba y te arrastraba a mí, porque a veces me decía tu mirada que yo sería la última persona que te amaría.

Y así, te fuiste. De la misma forma repentina en que llegaste, así llegó tu muerte. Tu final, mi propio final, ya que al oír aquellas palabras, aquella sentencia, comprendí comenzaba mi cuenta regresiva y lo afirmo ahora con toda mi certeza, en los instantes próximos a reencontrarte.

 _Sólo he vivido para este instante._

Quisiste amarme, luchaste por hacerlo, pero todo intento fue vano y no había más camino para ti que la muerte. ¿Pudiste ser libre, Hinata? ¿Hallaste la paz que en toda esta vida te fue negada, la que nunca pude prodigarte? Tampoco la hallé, ahora ya es tarde para que venga, ahora quien se aproxima, cautelosa, certera, y hermosa es la muerte. El manto del sueño eterno que por fin entregará a mi alma cansada la libertad de todas estas ataduras, lo que tanto busqué. Ahora se acerca, lo noto en mis huesos que ya me duelen al menor esfuerzo, en todas las veces en que me cuesta respirar el aire que alguna vez te alimentó. Lo percibo con aterradora claridad en la eterna obscuridad en las que mis ojos residen, en todo, sé que ya falta poco, y con eso, el próximo reencuentro. Porque no le temo a la expiración, porque todos los miedos desaparecieron frente a tu tumba. Porque no dejo a nadie, y nadie me extrañará, porque no hay hijos ni nietos ni familia que me llore o me lamente. Porque sé que todo esto fue una breve fracción de segundo y que todo comenzará una vez que te encuentre de nuevo, hermosa como en tus veinte años, exactamente etérea como en la mañana en la que nos despedimos para no vernos más.

 _La causa de muerte se puede atribuir con facilidad a su avanzada edad y a las causas naturales propias de su estado. No deberían investigarse mucho, por lo que espero que muy pronto estos médicos por fin se marchen de su casa._

 _Debieron transcurrir tres días para que el pueblo se percatase de que, al fin, Uchiha Sasuke emprendía el viaje hacia el otro mundo. Por fin la paz que anhelaba su alma vino de visita para no abandonarlo. Por fin ya se fue de este pueblo, repleto de gente que hasta estos días le siguen detestando. Epítetos como "traidor", "vil", "cobarde" se repetían siempre sin cesar, pero a pesar de todo, yo no puedo comprender tal comportamiento. Quizá es debido a la añoranza de mi abuela, mi querida Sakura que tanto me habló de él, incluso en las horas previas a su propia muerte._

" _Él fue parte de un hermoso pasado" solía decirme Sakura con su voz temblorosa y los ojos brillantes, fijos en el horizonte de su pasado, y yo de verdad en aquellos instantes creía con mi alma que mi abuela podía palpar el aire que respiraba en su juventud, y que podía sentir con toda intensidad el sol del atardecer de aquellos años._

 _Hokage me envió en la búsqueda de las pertenencias del último Uchiha que quedaba en pie, a pesar de todo, sé que el pueblo lo sentirá muy profundamente, porque todo rastro ha desaparecido del que alguna vez fue el clan más poderoso, fuerte, temido y respetado. Es una pena y nadie podrá negarlo._

 _Tenía el diario oculto, de manera muy firme entre sus manos. Samui me lo ha entregado sin imaginar que recuerdos de una vida tortuosa se esconden aquí. Y ahora, mi pecho se oprime sin poder evitarlo al pensar en la tragedia que asoló hasta el último de sus días…_

Fin.-


End file.
